chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Rhia Petrelli
Rhiannon "Rhia" Gwenllian Petrelli, nee Rhiannon Jones, is the main character used by Lowri in World 8: Brave New World. She is 24 years old. She has the abilities of Technopathy, Shapeshifting, Enhanced Senses, Precognitive Visions and Resistance. She is married to Peter Petrelli and is the mother of Jessica Sky Petrelli. She is the illegitimate daughter of Katherine Bishop and Adam Monroe, and therefore a younger half-sister to Elle Bishop and to Michael Cassidy. Appearance Since Rhia has shapeshifting, she can alter her appearance at will, and often used this to disguise herself as well as changing her natural appearance. When she first manifested, she used to often make herself appear older, in her mid twenties instead of nineteen, out of a belief that no one would take her seriously at her real age, but she eventually stopped doing this. Her original appearance consisted of grey eyes and hair dyed dark. She was also tall and very slim, often described as too slim. She now usually keeps her eye and hair colour - unless trying to disguise herself. She tends to dress simply, and doesn't bother with makeup, prefering to use shapeshifting to give its effects instead. Personality When Rhia was first introduced, she was shy and quiet and socially awkward, often not knowing what to say or do in a situation and fearing that others would reject her. She sometimes attempted to reject someone offhand in order to do so before they hurt her. She was slightly cynical, sarcastic and pessimistic. All of this often made her seem cold and unfriendly, but it wasn't deliberately so. She also had severe self-confidence and self-belief issues. During the roleplay she has improved in several of these flaws, but they do still sporadically crop up. She is also, however, intelligent, not at all naive, and generally honest. It would take a lot to make her decieve someone, and even then she would do all she could to evade outright lying. She can often be highly dedicated to any cause she gives herself to. Home Peter and Rhia bought a new home in New York for their family shortly after the hunting of evolved humans ceased. It is a small, modern house, with a bit of land. It contains a kitchen area, 2 reception rooms, 2 bathrooms, 2 bedrooms and a nursery. The family of 3 now live here. However, after Peter's death, Rhia and Jess stayed for a while with her sister Elle and Robert, until Rhia effectively forced herself to return to the house. Abilities The first ability Rhia manifested was Technopathy. This is the ability to communicate with machines and manipulate them. She first used this ability to improve her WiFi signal and to boost her laptop's battery. Since then, she has also manipulated cars to transport her, made her phone emit a defensive microkinetic energy and manipulated ATM machines to release money. She's also hacked into Company records and government files and altered them, and has deactivated several locks, alarms and CCTV cameras. The second ability she manifested was Shapeshifting. She first used this to accidentally alter her eyes, turning them purple. She uses this to disguise herself, alter her age and appearance, and occasionally impersonate others. She can choose to either change aspects of her appearance or shift completely, though completely mimicking another is difficult and imprecise. This was the main ability she used while on the run from the government. The third ability she manifested was Enhanced Senses. She manifested this while a captive of Primatech in Hartsdale. It enables her to see in more detail, further distance and in poorer lighting, as well as hearing noises which would be too silent or the wrong pitch for normal human hearing. She can also taste and smell things in concentrations too low for normal human taste and smell, and can sense more detail through touch. The fourth ability she manifested was Precognitive Visions. Her visions have included the virus' release, the imprisonment of people with abilities, Peter's capture, an assassination attempt on the President, a woman grieving in a shadowed room and attacks by a group of EH haters. Her visions are usually from her own perspective, and they tend to leave her appearing dazed, though she's learned to disguise this. The last ability she manifested was Resistance. She manifested this due to exposure to the virus. It is likely that she inherited this from her father. It gives her partial immunity to infection, including the Shanti virus, preventing it from becoming more severe than the original symptoms. It also prevents fatal physical damage, and prevents fatal levels of an attack using an ability from killing her, though she would still be harmed. She is also protected from offensive mental abilities such as persuasion or telepathic control. She can give others a weaker and temporary form of the ability through a blood transfusion. Family & Relationships *Unnamed adoptive parents, and biological maternal uncle and aunt *Biological mother - Katherine Bishop *Biological father - Adam Monroe *Maternal half sister - Elle Bishop *Paternal half brother - Michael Cassidy *Future brothers in law - Robert Max, Nathan Petrelli *Future sister in law - Hira Spektor *Nephew - Jacob Bishop *Niece - Lily Bishop *Daughter - Jessica Sky Petrelli *Husband - Peter Petrelli History As an illegitimate child, Rhia was given up when she was a baby, handed over to her mother's brother. He and his wife then officially adopted her after learning of her biological mother's death a few months later. In order to protect her, Katherine had altered her memory so that she would never be able to find out who her biological father was, also altering the memories of anyone who'd have known she'd been pregnant for the second time. Rhia then grew up with her adoptive parents in Cardiff. Her adoptive mother died when she was a child, and her adoptive father remarried when she was in her teens. Her relationship with these parents gradually deteriorated as she aged. ]]Aged 20, Rhia had travelled to New York while wasting a year before applying for a new course at university. However, during her stay, she manifested, met others with abilities and learned of the virus. Using her ability to break into the Hartsdale Primatech facility, she attempted to destroy the virus, and was captured and imprisoned. During this imprisonment, she met Peter and Adam, and eventually escaped alongside them. She and Peter hid together until Adam contacted them asking for help to find the virus. By this time, she and Peter had formed a relationship. She had also learned via precognitive visions that Adam intended to release the virus not destroy it, but other visions persuaded her not to tell Peter this. Instead, she attempted to prevent Adam alone. She failed. During the time they were hiding, Rhia also tried to research into her biological family. She received a drawing of her mother and "father" from a clairsentient, and after technopathically researching her mother, she learned that she was Katherine Bishop, Elle's mother. She'd been reluctant to accept Elle as a sister at first, having learned to hate her during her time at Hartsdale. However, this eventually faded, and she contacted Elle, meeting up with a few times. When she learned of Elle's murder after childbirth, she and Peter found Elle's body and revived her. Rhia also infected Robert Bishop with the virus in order to avenge her sister. After meeting Sylar and hearing him comment that her memories and past were "broken", Rhia asked Matt Parkman to reveal her background to her. This showed her what her mother had previously concealed: that her father was Adam Monroe. Using technopathy, Rhia learned of the government's plans to imprison all evolved humans, blaming them for the virus' release and labelling them as terrorists. This information enabled her to escape herself, as well as help others to escape. She was not among those who raided the transfer plane which crashed, as she at the time was infiltrating Building 26 in order to edit the lists of targets who were to be executed upon capture. Learning of the crash, she fled to its site, and there met Claude Rains, Micah Sanders, Rachel Max and Sparrow Redhouse. These formed REBEL together. Rhia also helped to end the hunting of evolved humans. Her vision of an assassination attempt on the President enabled Robert Max to teleport to save the national leader, and gratitude for this led to him agreeing to terminate the hunting. Rhia agreed to become an agent for the New Company after the birth of her child, and she and Peter also bought a house together. However, after a series of attacks by a group of evolved human haters, Rhia began receiving visions of a woman grieving and holding a child once more, and she eventually realised this woman was herself. At the same time, Peter began mysteriously weakening, which would intensify each time he used any of his abilities. He died protecting her from a group working for Pinehearst, who'd attacked them in their home. Rhia gave birth to Jessica later that day. Since this, Rhia focused mostly on raising Jess, but also started working as an agent and took a few missions. One of these gave her the charge of mentoring the Athens sisters, Lola, Laurie and Lee. She formed a swift friendship with Naomi Goldsmith. She learned that Robert Bishop has been revived, and also witnessed her birth mother's revival. It took her several months to be able to face telling Jess anything about Peter, but she eventually did so. This decision, in future, would inspire Jess to travel back in time to save him. Rhia then learned of this later that night, and they became engaged a few days afterwards. Shortly after this, Rhia met the future version of her daughter herself. Jess recruited her to help save the world, and asked her to investigate possible ways of gaining artificial abilities, since she knew this would be the source of the future threat. The investigation led Rhia to learn of the formula. Then, her investigation was paused, when 2 villainous brothers attacked the company. They killed Rhia's new partner, Leo Castern, when the pair investigated them, but he was revived and together they captured the brothers. Rhia met the future version of Jess again, and they worked out that the future threat would come from Pinehearst and from Arthur Petrelli. Rhia has also been given Maria Rodriguez to mentor for the Company. Her Company partner, Leo, began developing feelings for her, and after she told him of her engagement, he resorted to using love infatuation on her. Once he'd reversed this, her anger made her beat him into unconsciousness before she collapsed in despair herself. However, her anger began to fade after she learned that Leo had subsequently rescued her brother Michael from a pair of villains who'd abducted him, and she forgave him just before he'd planned to have all of his memories of her erased. A few days later, Rhia was working a mission alone trying to capture a villain with aura absorption, when she was killed using this ability. However, months afterwards, she was revived when Matt Parkman Jnr used dice rolling to save her. She soon found that she had lost her abilities, but they were returned to her by Mohinder Suresh using DNA manipulation. While returning from a mission shortly afterwards, she was attacked by a villainess named Valerie Thomas, but saved by Jess, who'd seen the attack in a vision. Jess also explained that she'd been training herself to control her abilities. Peter and Rhia were then married about a week afterwards, after the threat from Pinehearst had been finished with. Strengths & Weaknesses Rhia is intelligent, honest and usually trustworthy. She is very independant and self-reliant, and because of the way she almost expects people to let her down, she is less affected by betrayals than others would be. She was skilled with computers and machines even before she manifested. She now has her enhanced senses and visions to guide her, and her resistance offers her protection. Her greatest weakness is her lack of people skills. She also builds up walls which keep most people out, and she doesn't trust easily. She almost never trusts to hope, always expecting the worst. Her actions often lead to something she regrets. She would also be weak if anyone threatened Jess. Etymology Rhiannon is a Welsh name meaning "maiden" or "nymph", as well as being a character in Welsh mythology and a Celtic goddess of horses. Her nickname Rhia has no particular meaning, and is simply an abbreviation. Her middle name, Gwenllian, is also Welsh, and means "white flaxen" or "white stream". She usually uses a shorter form of this name, Gwen, which can also mean "fair", "white" or "blessed". Her maiden name, Jones, was her biological mother's maiden name as well as her adoptive parents' surname, and means "son of John", a Hebrew name which means "God is gracious". Her marital surname, Petrelli, is an Italian form of an originally Greek name, and means "rock". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.